It All Started With a Dance
by stormyheck
Summary: Harry ask Hermione to dance Hermione says yes true love starts! Languge in later chapters
1. The Werewolf is Back!

Harry looked at the beautiful bushy brown haired girl. Hermione Granger. The name was so perfect so beautiful.  
  
"Harry why are starring at me?", asked Hermione.  
  
"No no no reason" said Harry.  
  
Harry turned to his other best friend Ron Weasly. Looked him straight in the eye and said...  
  
"What do I do?" , asked Harry  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" , asked Ron  
  
"About Hermione I love her" said Harry  
  
"You should be telling her not me" said Ron  
  
"But I can't" said Harry  
  
"Hey I know take her to the dance"said Ron  
  
"You know Ron maybe you not stupid after all" said Harry.  
  
The train screeched to a stop and the students hurried off the train. Harry saw Hagrid leading the first years and waved.  
  
"Hullo there Harry!", greeted Hagrid.  
  
The students entered the great hall and sat down at their house tables.  
  
"Welcome students to a fabulous year at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore.  
  
There was a great applause and when it stopped Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to our not-so-new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Remus Lupin"!  
  
Once again a great roar filled the room Gryfinndor being glad that Lupin was back was the loudest.  
  
After the sorting was over Harry, Ron and Hermione went to greet Lupin.  
  
"Oh Professor it's so good to see you again!", greeted Hermione.  
  
"It's great to see you too Hermione oh and please call me Remus" said Lupin. "Well Remus what's new"?, asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing much" said Lupin.  
  
"Remus what about you know?", asked Harry.  
  
"Oh that well I've got this wonderful new potion that turns me into a dog for twelve hours instead of a werewolf" said Lupin.  
  
"That's great Remus" said Hermione.  
  
"Harry I heard about Sirius I am very sorry"said Lupin.  
  
"Thank you Remus" said Harry.  
  
"So you three hurry up to bed big day tomorrow hey Harry".  
  
What?, asked Harry.  
  
"The tryouts for Quidditch captain" said Lupin.  
  
"Oh thank you Remus" said Harry.  
  
The trio made their way up to the Gryfinndor tower and soon were fast asleep.  
  
Harry dreamed about Hermione and wished it could be real. 


	2. Sexy Bitch

It was seven-thirty when Harry awoke. He got dressed and ran to the entrance hall.  
  
"Hey Harry mate" said Ron  
  
"Hey Ron" said Harry, biting into his sausage  
  
"Good morning Harry and Ron" said Hermione.  
  
"Shit mate we've got double Potions with Slytherin" said Ron.  
  
"Yes but look at tomorrow double Defense Against the Dark Arts" said Hermione.  
  
"Bloody awesome!", yelled Ron.  
  
Hermione then went into "homework mode" and started preaching about their homework.  
  
Within five minutes Harry was sick of it and without even thinking blurted  
  
"Shut up you sexy bitch"!  
  
"H-harry did you just call me sexy?", asked Hermione.  
  
Harry turned blood red but finally got enough courage to say  
  
"Yes and I meant you're the most beautiful person I've ever meant".  
  
"Harry I think you're the sexiest man alive" said Hermione. 


	3. Christmas

Months passed and it was nearing Christmas. Harry and Hermione both wondered what they would get each other.  
  
"Maybe I'll get a book?", thought Harry aloud.  
  
"Hey Harry mate what's up?", asked Ron.  
  
"Just thinking about what to get Hermione for Christmas" said Harry.  
  
"Oh you mean the sexy bitch," said Ron.  
  
Ever since Harry's "sexy bitch"comment Ron wouldn't let up.  
  
"Harry get on the Quidditch field you are the captain said Ginny, she was one of the new Chasers".  
  
"Oh right be there in a minute Ginny" said Harry.  
  
Harry quickly put on his Quidditch uniform and was on the Quidditch field faster than you could Golden Snitch.  
  
"Well well well what have we got here Potter?", asked no other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"A Weasly said Draco answering his own question, I hope she's not as bad as her brother I would hate Slytherin to beat you so easily."  
  
"Just keep talking Malfoy" said Ginny.  
  
"Fine Potter I'll see you week after Christmas break" said Draco.  
  
With that the Slytherins left and Gryfinndor began their training.  
  
"Ginny you need to be a bit faster passing the Quaffell" said Harry.  
  
Ginny nodded her head yes and said, "Okay".  
  
The next few days passed until it was only a day before Christmas and Harry still hadn't bought Hermione a gift.  
  
Harry woke up early and went to Hogsmeade. He stopped at a couple of bookstores but decided not to go in, the woman probably had every book on the face of the earth. Finally Harry decided to look in a jewelry store. He searched for a while until he found a nice necklace.  
  
"Um sir how much does this necklace cost?", asked Harry. "Twenty-five Sickles" said the cashier.  
  
"Okay I'll buy it"said Harry, and handed over the money.  
  
Harry stuck the necklace in a golden silk pouch.  
  
Christmas came without warning and Harry sneaked Hermione's gift into her book bag. Owls flew across the Great Hall carrying with them parcels containing gifts. One owl dropped a particularly long and heavy one in front of Harry. He opened it and as he had guessed it contained a broomstick.  
  
"Wow Harry is that a Firebolt 2000?", asked Danny Stillhern a first year.  
  
"Yeah Danny" said Harry.  
  
Harry opened the card witch simply read To HP From HG. Hermione smiled at him and he saw that she was wearing the necklace he had bought her 


	4. The Dance

The Valentines Day dance was coming soon and Harry still hadn't asked Hermione to be his date.  
  
"Hey Harry" said Hermione.  
  
"Err Hermione do dance go with me you?", asked Harry.  
  
"Excuse me?", asked Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to go to the dance with me?", asked Harry.  
  
Hermione kissed Harry, really kissed Harry and ran out the common room.  
  
Hermione peeked her head into the door and said, "That's a yes".  
  
It was the night of the dance and Harry could not decide what to wear, but finally decided on a red flannel shirt and jeans. Hermione had said that they would meet outside the common room. Harry opened the door, Hermione was waiting for him and he almost fainted when he saw Hermione, she was wearing a white tank top and black leather pants.  
  
"Nice outfit Hermione" said Harry.  
  
"You too Harry" said Hermione.  
  
The couple made their way to the Great Hall, but not before Draco interrupted them.  
  
"So Potter got your self a girlfriend what happened to Weasly did she dump you?, I hate Weaslys but I feel sorry for her" said Draco.  
  
Hermione stormed up to Draco and kicked him right in the balls.  
  
"Ohhhh" moaned Draco.  
  
So finally the couple did make their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione and Harry danced for a while and stopped for some butterbeer.  
  
"Um Harry there's a hole in your boxers" said Hermione, blushing.  
  
"How'd you know?", asked Harry.  
  
"Well there's a hole in your in your pants" said Hermione.  
  
"You can fix it right?", asked Harry.  
  
"Err Harry I don't have my wand with me" said Hermione, turning redder.  
  
So there Harry was embarrassed but strangely happy too.  
  
"Hermione I'm beaten I think I'm going to bed" said Harry.  
  
"Me too" said Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Harry walked back to the common room. Harry was just about to go up to the boy's dorm but then remembered he still had some "homework" to do.  
  
"Err Mione can you help me with this?", asked Harry.  
  
"Oh all right, but on one condition" said Hermione.  
  
"What?", asked Harry.  
  
"You have to snog me until I can't breath or I say to" said Hermione.  
  
Hermione jumped on Harry and they started snogging, Their tongues exploring every millimeter of each others mouths. This went on for a good fifteen mintues before Hermione was out of breath.  
  
"All right the homework"said Hermione.  
  
"Actually I don't have any" said Harry laughing. 


	5. Just Another Stupid Chapter

It was a week after the dance and Hermione wasn't feeling too good.  
  
"Ohh!", moaned Hermione.  
  
"Madam Promfrey she will be all right?", asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yes certainly it's just a stomach virus" said Promfrey.  
  
Harry decided to talk to Hadgrig. They hadn't spoken to each other in a long time.  
  
"Oh hello there Harry" greeted Hadgrid.  
  
"Hello Hadgrid" said Harry.  
  
"Where's Ron 'n Hermione?", asked Hadgrid.  
  
"Ron's asleep played hard last night and Hermione's in the Hospital Wing" said Harry.  
  
"Hermione in the Hospital Wing!, roared Hadgrid, What happened is she okay?"  
  
"Yes Hadgrid it's just a stomach virus, she'll be out by tomorrow" said Harry.  
  
"Err Harry Hermione told me 'bout yer snogging incident" said Hadgrid.  
  
"What about it?", asked Harry.  
  
"Well she said that you'd told her you had homework just so she would snog you" said Hadgid.  
  
"Hadgrid let me rephrase that she said she would help me with my homework if I snog her" said Harry.  
  
"What about you not having any?", asked Harry.  
  
"Forgot I had already done it" said Harry.  
  
There was a knock and Hadgrid went to open the door.  
  
"Hello Ron" said Hadgrid.  
  
"Hi Hagrid" said Ron.  
  
"Hello Ron" said Harry.  
  
"Harry I was just talking to Hermione and she said you snog her did you really?", asked Ron.  
  
"Yes" said Harry.  
  
"Just one more question" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah?", asked Harry.  
  
"Was her top on or off?", asked Ron.  
  
"On" said Harry.  
  
"Betcha wished it was off?", asked Ron.  
  
"If you only knew" thought Harry. 


End file.
